


Always My Friend

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed and Leo's friendship is tested when Leo is accused of fraud.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Chapter 1

 

 

“Sir, I need to talk with you.”

 

The President looked up from the newspaper he was reading while eating breakfast.  “What?”  He laid down the paper and motioned to Leo to sit.  “This is unusual.  Couldn’t this wait until I got to the office?”

 

Leo sat down, his face expressionless as usual.  “No, sir.  I needed to tell you something rather important.  Personal.”

 

Jed sat silently, waiting for Leo to continue.

 

Leo opened his jacket and pulled out a sheet of paper.  “Sir, here is my resignation and it is effective immediately.”

 

Jed’s mouth dropped open.  “What the hell are you talking about, Leo?  What has happened?”

 

Leo swallowed hard, knowing what that statement had done to his best friend.  “Sir, there’s a story that will break this morning that will drag you into a swirl of trouble if you don’t allow me to resign immediately.”

 

“Leo, what are you talking about?  You’re my best friend and a damn good Chief of Staff.  No matter what those press people have dug up I’ll stand by you.”

 

“Sir, if you don’t let me resign, I know that eventually you’re get covered by the mud that will for sure fly.”

 

“Leo, I will stand by you no matter what.  You’re my friend.  My best friend for a very long time.  Now tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Sir, I’m about to be arrested for securities fraud.  This fraud supposedly occurred about seven years ago when I was a partner at Bern Securities.  The FBI is waiting for me downstairs.  I need to go but I wanted to tell you first.  Here is my resignation and you WILL accept it.”

 

“Leo, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me the story.”

 

Leo stood and turned to go until Jed grabbed his arm.  “Leo, tell me what’s going on.”

 

Leo looked at the floor and said nothing.  

 

Finally Jed let go of his arm and watched his friend of 40 years walk away.  Walk away from one of the few people in his life that thought they knew the real Leo McGarry.

 

Jed watched the elevator door close, knowing that as much as he didn’t want to accept Leo’s resignation, if the story was true, he knew that maybe at some point he would have too.

 


	2. Always My Friend

 

Chapter 2

 

Jed walked quickly to the Oval Office and crossed to the Chief of Staff’s office.  He found Margaret at her desk, crying.  “Where is he?”

 

She motioned to the hall outside.

 

Jed quickly traveled the distance but stopped abruptly at the sight of Leo McGarry, Chief of the Staff to the President of the United States, former Labor Secretary, decorated veteran, being led away in handcuffs.  “Leo!”

 

Leo turned at the sound of the President’s voice.  “Sir, I really have to go.”

 

“No!  Not until I say what I have to say.  Guys, can you lose the cuffs?” 

 

“No, sir.  It’s routine.”

 

Jed sighed.  “Well, can you at least give us a private minute?”

 

Both FBI agents looked at each other.  This was the President of the United States making the request.  One shrugged his shoulder, seeming to agree to the request and motioned to the other one to slightly away.

 

Jed walked over to Leo and leaned close, trying to lower his voice.  “Leo, please tell me what’s going on.  I want to know.”

 

The President’s request was only met by silence.

 

“Leo, I don’t understand this but we’ll get you a lawyer and get you out on bail as soon as possible.  The government shouldn’t treat you this way.  And they won’t.  I promise you.”

 

“Sir, I already have a lawyer and I am doing this voluntarily.  I appreciate your concern but really, I’ll be fine.  This is only an arraignment.  I’ll be granted bail and I should be back home this afternoon.  Okay?”

 

In shock, Jed stepped backwards.  “You knew this was coming?  You KNEW and didn’t tell me?  LEO!  How could you?”

 

“Sir, may I go?”  Leo and Jed traded stares for a few seconds before Jed moved further away and motioned to the FBI agents to make their way back to their prisoner.  

 

Jed watched as Leo was led through the Communications bullpen.  Staff stared as Leo was led out the door to the back portico.  He stayed in one spot, still in shock that Leo had known this was coming.  Hurt that Leo had not shared with him something so drastic as an arrest, especially when he knew it was coming.

 

As he turned back to the Oval Office, he knew though that he would stand by his friend no matter what.

 

 


	3. Always My Friend

Chapter 3

 

“Thanks, Dave.  I appreciate the information.”  Jed hung up the phone after talking with the FBI Director and stared out the glass doors.  It had only been minutes since Leo had been escorted out and he was still shocked at the events which had transpired in the last half hour.  He didn’t hear the outer door open and so was startled when Abbey’s hands slid down the front of his chest as she leaned down and kissed his left ear.

 

“You okay?”

 

Jed, continuing to stare, shook his head.  “No,” he replied softly.  “I really don’t know what to think.”

 

“I know.  I heard the news in my office.”

 

Jed swirled around, looking into his wife’s eyes.  “Why?”

 

“Why did he do it?  Why what?”

 

“He knew Abbey.  Apparently for some time.  He has a lawyer and everything.  He didn’t tell me.  He didn’t share this with me.”

 

Abbey sat on the edge of Jed’s desk, her suit skirt riding up exposing her shapely legs with the black stilettos.  “And that hurts, doesn’t it?  It hurts that he didn’t share this with you before you absolutely had to know.”

 

Jed nodded.  “Yeah.  I guess that’s it.  I know he’s innocent.  He has to be.  But I’m hurt that he’s been keeping it from me.  We could have talked about it.  I could have supported him.  He’s got to be going through hell right now.   I just can’t believe anyone would think our Leo would do anything wrong.  That’s just not him.”

 

“I know, hon.  I agree with you.  Leo is not guilty, no matter what he’s charged with.  Do you know any of the details?”

 

“Not much.  Just what the FBI director just told me.  Remember, Leo was working for Bern Securities when he was appointed Secretary of Labor?”

 

Abbey nodded, waiting on Jed to continue.

 

“Supposedly he embezzled or defrauded the firm for twenty-five million dollars.  As a senior partner, he had access to all of the clients’ accounts and could virtually do anything he wanted with it.  But I don’t believe he would do this.  I know he didn’t have a whole lot of money until after he went with the firm.  He was a good lawyer but with the alcoholism, he didn’t have that many clients.  I knew he had earned a lot of money with the firm but he worked hard to do it as well.  But I refuse to believe that Leo got rich by taking money he wasn’t entitled to.  Money he didn’t earn himself.”

 

“I don’t believe it either.  And I’m sure at the end of this he’ll be exonerated and back at work.”

 

“I hope so.  I truly hope so.”

 

“He will be.  Now, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Thanks for stopping by.  You always seem to know exactly when I need you.”

 

Abbey leaned over and gave him a kiss.  “It’s because I love you so much.”  She stood up.  “We’ll talk more tonight.  Get back to work.”

 

Jed gave her a salute and laughed.  “Will do, boss.  Will do.”

 

 

 


	4. Always My Friend

Chapter 4

 

“Mrs. Landingham, please ask the Senior Staff to a meeting.  I need to speak with them right away.”

 

“Yes, sir.  Sir, you could have contacted me on the intercom.  You didn’t have to come to the door.”

 

“You know I don’t know how that thing works.”

 

“Yes, sir, I do know.”  She turned to the phone, calling the Senior Staff’s assistants to request their bosses’ immediate presence in the Oval Office.  

 

Jed walked back to his desk, still trying to come to terms with the events of the morning.  And he knew the Senior Staff felt the same way.

 

In a matter of minutes the staff had gathered in the Oval, waiting for the President to speak first.  

 

“Okay, all of you know by now the details of what happened this morning.  The official statement is one of support for our colleague and we know he’s innocent of all charges.  We hope this process will be completed swiftly and appropriately.”

 

Jed looked around as Josh, CJ, Toby, and Sam all nodded their heads.

 

“Good.  Now, I will not accept Leo’s resignation but he will be on leave with pay until this is completed.  I hope he will be available for consultation but I will need someone to take care of the daily routine here.  Josh, I want you to step into Leo’s shoes and be my acting Chief of Staff as well as continue your domestic duties.”  

 

Josh nodded.

 

“Other than that, it’s business as usual.  And I don’t want to see any of you on the evening news.  We have given our official statement and until there is a change there will be no further statement from the White House.  Do I make myself clear?”

 

All four replied “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good.  Now, what’s on the schedule for today?  Any pressing issues?”

 

An hour later the staff stood to leave.  “Josh, please stay, will you?”

 


	5. Always My Friend

 

Chapter 5

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will please take your seats we’ll get this circus started.”  CJ waited for the press corps to settle down for the morning briefing.  She knew her first words would explode whatever calm she was trying to create.

 

Checking her notes, she began.  “Leo McGarry was taken into federal custody this morning and will be arraigned at one pm today at the Federal Courthouse.”

 

“CJ!”

 

“CJ!”

 

“Quiet!  I’ll continue with my statement.  The charge is securities fraud based on reported incidents which occurred during his tenure as a senior partner at Bern Securities the year before he left his post upon his appointment to be the Secretary of Labor.  Mr. McGarry has offered his resignation to the President and has requested that the President accept it.  Until this matter is clarified or his resignation is accepted, the President has decided that Mr. McGarry will be on an immediate leave of absence with pay from the White House.  The President was told by Mr. McGarry of the situation this morning and he expresses complete confidence that the matter will be handled swiftly and appropriately.  Now, questions?”

 

“CJ!”  “CJ!”  

 

“Mark.”

 

“Where was Mr. McGarry when he was taken into custody?”

 

“He was here at the White House.  He had just spoken with the President.”

 

“CJ!  How much money is involved?”

 

“The amount of the alleged fraud is approximately twenty-five million dollars.”

 

“CJ!  How did he take the funds from clients?”

 

“Jim, I believe that Mr. McGarry did not take any funds that he was not entitled to.  And so does the President.  I’m sure that the details of the alleged behavior will be released after the arraignment.”

 

“Why didn’t the President immediately accept his resignation?”

 

“As you know, the President and Mr. McGarry have been friends for many, many years and the President has complete confidence in Mr. McGarry’s innocence.”

 

“What was the President’s reaction to the charge?”

 

“Because of their life long friendship, the President believes in Mr. McGarry’s innocence and as such was shocked to even consider the fact that the charges might be true.  Now, onto other …”

 

“Will Mr. McGarry’s Secret Service protection continue while he’s on leave?”

 

“No.  Mr. McGarry specifically requested that his detail be pulled off as long as he has no official duties.  The President has agreed to this request.”

 

“Why didn’t the President fire him this morning?  If he’s charged, then he’s guilty.”

 

“STEVE!  In this country you are innocent until proven guilty by a court of law.  Now, can we please move on?”  

 

The room quieted and CJ finished the rest of the briefing.  As she exited the room, Toby greeted her.  “It went well, don’t you think?”

 

CJ glared at him and continued down the hall.  “Go to hell!”

 


	6. Always My Friend

Chapter 6

 

Jed motioned to Josh to have a seat on one of the two loveseats facing each other, just in front of his desk.

 

Jed sat down across from him and leaned forward.  “Josh, I know this thing with Leo is hard to understand.  I don’t have a clue why the charges were brought or what occurred back then but one thing I know for sure is that Leo is not guilty.  I refuse to believe the he did what the FBI has charged him with.  And you have to believe the same too.”

 

Josh paused, trying to get his thoughts together.  “Yes, sir, I agree with you.  He couldn’t have done what they said he did.  He’s too moral a man to even think about this.  But according to my sources, the Feds have a lot of circumstantial evidence or they wouldn’t have even considered arresting the President’s Chief of Staff.”

 

Jed sat back on the sofa.  That thought had not even crossed his mind.  By arresting the Chief of Staff to the President, they had to be pretty sure of their case.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Jed spoke again.  “Josh, I’m going to need your help while Leo’s out.  You know he ran the White House and was my most important counsel.  I know you don’t have a lot of life experience but you do have a great deal of political savvy and I’ll need that in the coming weeks.  I want to tell you that I will expect you to make your point quickly and succinctly and not back down from your opinion.  But once I make a decision I want to know you’ll be behind me one hundred per cent.  Do you understand me?”

 

Josh straightened up.  “Yes, sir.  I appreciate your confidence in me but only Leo can fill Leo’s shoes.”

 

“Well, as of right now, you’re wearing them and I have a feeling that you’ll do a fine job.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Jed stood, a signal that the conversation was over.  “Have Margaret bring you up to date and we’ll meet in the morning to go over the daily schedule.  Make sure the National Security Advisor brings you up to date as well and you should attend the morning Security Briefing.”

 

Josh stood and shook hands.  “Yes, sir.  I hope to do a good job.”

 

“I’m sure you will.  Now, what’s next?”

 

 


	7. Always My Friend

Chapter 7

 

“Knock!”  

 

“Knock!”

 

“I’m coming.”  Leo had changed into some khaki pants and an open-necked shirt.  For him, that was about as causal as he got.  “Who’s there?”

 

“It’s me, Leo.”  A soft, feminine voice replied.  “My I came in?”  

 

As Leo opened the door, a red-haired woman stood, waiting patiently for the door to open.

 

“Leo,” Margaret said. “I needed to come.  I hope its okay.”

 

Leo smiled.  It would be just like his secretary to worry about him.  “Sure.  Come on in and have a seat.”

 

Margaret walked in and sat down on the edge of the sofa as Leo closed the door and sat down in a nearby chair.

 

“I just couldn’t stay away.  I figured you would be back from court so I took a chance.  How are you doing?”

 

“Fine, I guess.  Court was no fun.  Especially being on the defendant’s end of things.”

 

“What happens now?  I mean did you get bond or are you on house arrest?”

 

Leo allowed himself a small smile.  Margaret wouldn’t have a clue as to the legal process.  “I made bond.  The bond amount was ten million and I had to turn in my passport as well.  I guess the court thinks I would flee or something.”

 

“Wow!  Ten million dollars.  How did you come up with that amount?”

 

“Oh no!  Bond is one tenth of that so I only had to come up with one million.  And that amount presented no problem.”

 

Margaret was taken aback.  She knew her long time boss had money but even to come up with one million on short notice seemed an impossible amount.  

 

“That’s good.”

 

There was an uncomfortable silence as each person struggled to think of what next to say.

 

Finally, Margaret spoke.  “The President appointed Josh as acting Chief of Staff.  I didn’t know if you knew that.”

 

“No, but that’s a good choice.  I don’t know how long I’ll be gone and Josh will serve the President well.”

 

There was another brief episode of uncomfortable silence before Leo spoke again.  “Well, thanks for coming by.  I appreciate it.”

 

“Do you need anything?  I mean I can go to the store and cook you something if you want.”

 

“No, Margaret.  I’m fine.  Really.  All I want is one thing.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Help Josh to be the best acting Chief of Staff he can be.  The President will rely heavily on him so be his friend, okay?”

 

“Okay.”  Margaret paused, trying to control her emotions but quickly tears flowed down her cheeks.  Leo saw them and went over and sat down beside her.  Draping an arm around her, he pulled her into his shoulder.  “Shhh, Margaret.  It’ll be fine.  I’ll be back to work before you know it.”

 

Slowly the tears subsided and Margaret stood to go.  “Thanks, Leo.  Take care of yourself.  And know I believe in your innocence.”

 

“Thanks Margaret.  That means a lot.  Now go help Josh.”

 

Margaret nodded and turned to leave.  She quickly turned back and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  “Take care of yourself.”

 

With that statement, she closed the door behind her.  Leo touched the spot on his cheek with his hand and smiled.  ‘That’s my Margaret.’

 

 


	8. Always My Friend

Chapter 8

 

Leo was on his way back to the kitchen to see about supper when there was another knock on the door.  ‘Margaret forgot something’ he thought as he opened the door without looking to see who it was.

 

“What did you…”

 

It wasn’t Margaret.  Four burly men with ski masks over their heads and latex gloves on their hands pushed themselves into the suite.  The biggest man grabbed hold of Leo and pushed him down in the chair that he had just been sitting in.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“If I was you, I wouldn’t speak unless I say so, do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

A hand violently made its way across Leo’s face.  “I said no talking unless I say so.”

 

Leo tasted a salty flavor and realized that his lip hade been split.  He nodded his agreement.  And wondered what the men wanted.  ‘Damn,’ he thought.  ‘Why did I give up my protection today of all days?’

 

He watched as the men went from room to room, emptying drawers, swiping what little knick knacks he had onto the floor and ripping the sofa to shreds with knives.  Two of the men disappeared into the bedroom for awhile, Leo knowing they were probably destroying everything in there as well.  

 

When they couldn’t do anymore destruction, the biggest of the men came over and jerked him up. “You’re coming with us,” as he brandished a knife in Leo’s face.  Leo knew he had no chance of escaping so he decided the best course of action was to follow the man’s directions.  But as he was pushed toward the door, the knife fell across Leo’s arm and sliced a two inch cut across the forearm.

 

Leo stopped and grabbed for his arm, the blood oozing through his fingers and beginning to drip on the floor. “Hell, what was that for?  I was obeying you.”

 

“Shut up!” as another hand landed roughly across his face.

 

“Hey, I need a towel for this crybaby.”  

 

One of the other men threw a dish towel to Leo.  “Here, use this.”

 

As Leo wrapped his arm with the towel, he was shoved out the door.  

 

“Wait!  We can’t have you trying anything.  Hands behind your back!”  Before Leo could protest, his arms were pulled behind him and handcuffed.  “I don’t care if you bleed to death.  Can’t have you escaping.  Now, come on fellas.  Time to go.”

 

He was pushed down the hall and into the elevator.  Coming out into the basement a car was waiting and Leo was pushed in the back seat, between two of the men.

 

“Out of here, now.  We have our orders.”

 

The car sped away with squealing tires, destination unknown.

 

 


	9. Always My Friend

Chapter 9

 

Abbey opened the door into the darkened study.  She knew by the presence of the agents where her husband was at all times.  Although at times he would try to hide from her, ever since they had been at the White House Abbey could always find him.

 

“Jed, it’s me.”

 

“Over here.”

 

Abbey walked carefully in the dark, trying not to stub her toe on a piece of furniture. “How about turning on a light?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Abbey reached for the nearest lamp and as the light brightened the room, she saw her husband slumpedsitting in his favorite chair, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt with a scotch in his hands.  “Want some company?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Abbey sat down and reached for her husband’s hand.  “Thinking about Leo?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“About our conversation this morning?”

 

“Yeah.  Abbey, he didn’t think enough to tell me.  He didn’t consider our lifelong friendship valuable enough to share with me the hell that was breaking loose around him. I noticed he seemed a bit distracted but when I asked, he just said it was nothing.  HELL!  This is SOMETHING!”

 

Abbey sighed.  She knew how hurt Jed was.  She felt the same way.  But in the end it was Leo’s decision whether or not he shared this information.

 

“Jed, have you talked with him since he came back from court?”

 

“No.  I’ve been really busy.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

Jed turned to look in his wife’s eyes.  “You know me too well, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m angry.  I’m hurt.  And I’m afraid to talk with him right now because it might just come out and he doesn’t need any more crap right now.”

 

“Maybe you should.  I mean it’s only festering inside of you and as it festers it just gets you angrier.  Call him.  See him.  But at least talk with him and get your feelings out in the open.  He’s a big boy.  I expect he can take anything you give him.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah.  In fact, go over to his hotel.  That way he can’t hang up on you.  And if he slams the door in your face, well you always have strong men to force it open.”

 

Both laughed at the image of the Secret Service forcing Leo’s door open. 

 

“Maybe I should.  Want to come with me?”  Jed stood up and pulled her up with him.  “Come on.”

 

“No.”  Abbey shook her head.  “This is something between the two of you.  Once that’s settled, I’ll talk with him.  But for right now I think it’s best for you two to settle this first.”

 

“You know, this is why I love you so much.  You always seem to find a way around any disagreement.”  He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. 

 

“That comes from having children.”

 

“Hey, I had those children too.”

 

Both laughed.  “Yeah, but I settled many more disagreements that you did.”

 

“Okay.  Okay.  I’ll see you later.”

 

“Take your time.  I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

“Thanks again.”  Jed walked to the study door and opened it.  “Bring a car around.  I’m going to visit Mr. McGarry.”

 


	10. Always My Friend

Chapter 10

 

All the way over to Leo’s hotel Jed thought about what he should say to Leo.  He knew he shouldn’t ask for details, but he really did want to know Leo’s side.  He knew that Leo had not done what he had been charged with but something had to be wrong for the amount of evidence the FBI director said they had against Leo.  And he really did want to know why Leo had not told him about all this.  He had gotten a lawyer and was fully aware that an indictment was coming but yet he had not mentioned anything to anybody at the White House about it.

 

The motorcade pulled into the garage and parked at the elevator door.  After making sure the elevator was cleared, Jed and his agents made their way to the nineteenth floor, where Leo shared the floor with a Cabinet Secretary and his wife.  Jed always forgot which Secretary.

 

The agents secured the hallway and allowed the President to make his way down to Leo’s door.  Knocking brought no response.

 

“Henry,” Jed turned to ask the agent by his side.  “You did check to see if Mr. McGarry was home, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir.  He has not left the hotel since he came back from court.  His driver was sent home for the day about four o’clock this afternoon.  He said that Mr. McGarry had told him he was not going out anymore and that the driver was off duty.”

 

“Well, Leo doesn’t answer.  Let’s try again.”  Jed knocked again, this time harder.  “Leo!  Leo!  Are you there?”

 

Stepping back, he looked at the agent again.  “Can you break in?”

 

“Yes, sir, please step back.”  One of the bigger agents raised his leg and gave the door a strong kick.  The door quickly popped open, the lock shattering in the hallway.

 

Jed was pushed away from the door as his three accompanying agents drew their guns and walked quickly into the suite.

 

Jed glanced in the doorway and his heart sank.  The room was in total disarray and items were strewn across the floor.  “Sir!  Stay here!”  Henry motioned to an agent to stay with the President in the hallway as he quickly made his way around the suite, checking every room, closet and cubbyhole.  Each room was in the same disarray.  Papers strewn across the floor, seat cushions split with stuffing spilling out, books thrown on the floor.  Henry passed through the kitchen noting the flour and other food dumped everywhere.

 

Motioning to the other agent, he yelled, “Get the President out of here right now!”  

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The agents ran to the hallway and pushed Jed back down the hallway and into the elevator.  “I want to stay.  Where’s Leo?!”

 

“Sir, we have to secure you right away.  We’ll call the police when you’re secure.  Please don’t fight us on this.”

 

Reluctantly Jed allowed himself to be escorted back to the car which sped away as soon as his door was closed.  He knew that by the way Leo’s suite looked that it wasn’t going to be good news.  

 

He sat quietly on the back seat as the motorcade made its way back to the Residence.  All he could do now was to pray for his friend’s safety.

 

 


	11. Always My Friend

Chapter 11

 

The lights were off in the bedroom as Jed opened the door.  He walked quietly to the chair by the bed and sat down to take off his shoes.

 

“That you?” as Abbey reached for the bedside light.

 

Jed laughed.  “Who else would it be?”

 

“What time is it?” as she propped herself up on one elbow.

 

“Eleven.”

 

“Eleven?  You didn’t leave here until close to ten.  That must have been a quick visit.  Did you and Leo come to an understanding?”

 

Jed shook his head as he made his way across the carpet.  He sat down on his side of the bed and turned toward Abbey.  “No, we didn’t.”

 

“Jed…”

 

“He’s missing, Abbey.  Leo’s missing.”

 

Abbey sat straight up on hearing the news.  “What do you mean, he’s missing?  You mean he took off and didn’t tell you?”

 

“No.  I mean, his hotel suite was in complete disarray like somebody was searching for something.  And Leo was not there.  He’s missing.”

 

“Oh God, Jed!  Is there anything you’re not telling me?  I mean, did it look like a struggle?”  Abbey couldn’t bring herself to ask if there was any blood found in the suite.

 

“Can’t really tell.  When my agents opened the door and saw that it had been ransacked they hustled me out of there.  So I don’t know if he went willingly or …” Jed couldn’t finish the sentence.

 

“Oh.”  Abbey tried to make some sense of what Jed had just described.  “What did the service say?  What about his driver?”

 

“All we know is that Leo dismissed the driver around four.  Said he wouldn’t be going out again and there was no need for the driver to wait.  And the front desk said they had not seen him since he came in after court.  He had had only one visitor that anyone knew about.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Guess.  Margaret.”

 

“Margaret?!”

 

“Yeah.  The desk said she only stayed a few minutes.  So obviously it happened after she left.”

 

The phone rang and Jed sighed.  A crisis was not on his mind at the moment.  “Yes?”

 

“Mr. President?”

 

“Yes Ron?”

 

“We now have proof that Mr. McGarry did not go willingly.  The surveillance tape in the hallway and in the garage shows him with his hands tied behind his back and being pushed into a car.  The four people who have him have dark hoods over their faces so we can’t make out any facial features.”

 

Jed’s heart stopped momentarily.  “Ron, any sign of blood in the suite?”

 

“Yes, sir, in the living area.  I’ll keep you informed.”

 

“Thank you Ron.  Call me for any significant changes.”

 

“Of course, sir.  Good night.”

 

Jed stared at his wife.  “Leo’s been kidnapped.”

 

 

 


	12. Always My Friend

Chapter 12

 

Abbey lay back down.  She didn’t want to think the worst but with this indictment and now with Leo missing she really didn’t know what to think.  She started to ask Jed a question but he had gone into the bathroom.  She waited patiently while Jed got ready for bed.  In a few minutes, he came back out and pulled back the covers.

 

“Want to cuddle?”

 

“I never turn it down.”  She knew that tonight nothing else would occur.  He was just too upset to even think about sex.

 

She turned off the lamp and waited until Jed got settled.  Then she laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.  “What are you thinking?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know.  I’m so confused.  I still don’t believe Leo would embezzle any money, especially from the accounts of his clients.  I just can’t believe it.”

 

“I don’t think he did, either.  I remember Jenny saying that Leo was working hard and long hours when he was at the securities firm and I believe that the money he got during that time was money he earned.  Jenny told me once that Leo would go to work at six and stay until ten or eleven six days a week.”

 

“Yeah, he’s still a work alcoholic…”

 

“Bad choice of words Jed.”

 

“Yeah.  Sorry.  And now someone has taken him I guess because of the story that hit the press this morning.  That’s the only thing that makes sense.  And all this is my fault.  Only this morning he asked that his detail be taken off and I agreed.  I thought he would be fine.”

 

“Jed, it’s not your fault.  You had no idea that any harm would come to him. You did what he requested.  Besides, he hated the protection anyway, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah.  Said it crimped his lifestyle.  Hell, what lifestyle?  I know of many nights he has spent here on his couch.  He uses the showers in the staff gym most very morning.  That’s not exactly a lifestyle.”

 

“It’s what he wanted.  Beside, if he was on leave from here, would he have been entitled to protection?”

 

“Hell yeah!  Anybody that I want protected would be protected,” Jed replied angrily.

 

“Okay!  Sorry I asked.”

 

“Sorry.  I’m just so upset.”  Jed paused a minute then continued.  “Abbey, they found blood on his living room carpet.”

 

“How much?” she whispered, not really wanting an answer.

 

“Ron didn’t say.  But he did say that the surveillance tape showed him being forced from his apartment and into a car.”

 

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?  I mean he can’t be hurt too badly.”

 

“I can only hope so.”

 

There was silence for a few minutes until Jed got sleepy.  “I guess I need some sleep.  Good night my love.”  He leaned over and brought her lips to his, giving her a deep goodnight kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.  Sleep well.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

But both knew that the night would be full of dreams, some good, some bad.  The day had been too eventful not to have some influence.

 

 


	13. Always My Friend

 

Chapter 13

 

The ringing phone echoed in Jed’s dream until he realized it was reality.  Jed reached for the phone, disturbing Abbey, who was still asleep with her head on his chest.  Groaning, she rolled over and put the pillow over her head.  She never had gotten quite used to the noise disturbing their sleep in the middle of the night.

 

“Yeah Leo?”

 

There was a pause and then Josh replied.  “Sir, this is Josh.  You’re needed in the Situation Room.”

 

“Oh yeah.”  He quickly realized that Leo was not the one waking him up.  And wouldn’t be for some time.  “Sorry, Josh.  I’ll be right down.”  Jed threw back the covers and in the dark pulled on some blue jeans, a sweatshirt and some sneakers.  A quick glance at the clock showed the time to be four fifteen.  Whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be an easy fix.

 

He quietly closed the door and motioned to one of the two agents standing on detail to follow him.  The agent had already been told that the President was being called to the Situation Room and was only waiting for him to exit the room.  Another agent continued to stand by the bedroom door, guarding the First Lady, although it would be a while before she woke up.

 

He made his way down to the Oval Office where Josh waited for him.

 

‘Sir, we have a plane shot down over the Sudan.  It was on a routine surveillance mission and one of the rebels got agitated and fired a shoulder-fired missile.  A lucky hit but the plane crashed.”

 

“Any word on the pilot?”

 

“We’re trying to rescue him now.  That’s why we woke you.  The National Security Advisor and her staff are waiting for you.”

 

“Okay.  Let’s go.”

 

Josh followed the President down the stairs and into the Situation Room.  Jed took his normal seat at the head of the table.  Josh waited, unsure where he should sit.  

 

Jed looked up, then motioned Josh to take Leo’s seat.  He leaned over and whispered as Josh took his seat.  “You’re the Chief of Staff now.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

************

 

“I’m glad he’s fine.  It was touch and go for a while.”

 

Josh nodded.  They had just returned to the Oval Office after two harrowing hours in the Situation Room, waiting on news about the downed pilot.

 

Jed yawned and turned to Josh.  “You did well, Josh.  I’m proud of you.  Leo wouldn’t have done any better.”

 

A grin crossed Josh’s face.  “Thank you, sir.  But I would rather have Leo here.”

 

Jed nodded and cast down his eyes.  He too would have preferred Leo here but that was not going to happen.  At least for a while.  “Now Josh, go get some breakfast.  I’m going back to the Residence to get a shower and get dressed.  Then we’ll have our normal staff meeting and you and I will go over the schedule for the next couple of days.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  

 


	14. Always My Friend

Chapter 14

 

A couple of hours later the office intercom buzzed.  “Mr. President, Mallory O’Brian on line one.”

 

“Thanks Mrs. Landingham.”  Jed reached over and picked up the phone.  “How are you doing, baby?”

 

“Uncle Jed, I’m sorry for calling but I had to talk with you.  I just hung up talking with Abbey and I’m still upset.  Where do you think my Dad is?  Is he going to be okay?  I’m just so scared.”

 

Jed leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses.  “Mallory, you know we’re doing everything possible to find him.  We know he didn’t go voluntarily so the police and the Service are chasing very possible lead.  I just know he’ll be found soon.  You know your Dad, he’s a strong man.  You just have to believe he’s okay.”  Jed’s head turned as the outer door opened and Abbey walked in.  He motioned for her to come on over. He mouthed ‘Mallory’ as he continued the conversation.  “Hon, you have to have faith that he’s okay.  Abbey and I both are praying for his safe return.”

 

Jed could tell that Mallory was just on the edge of crying.  He waited until she could speak.  “Uncle Jed, the papers are full of these false accusations about him stealing money.  My Dad wouldn’t do anything like that.  I know that he wouldn’t.  What’s going on?”

 

Jed sighed and looked at Abbey.  “I don’t know what’s going on Mal.  I really don’t.  Your father only told me about this yesterday.  I talked with the FBI Director yesterday and while he couldn’t give me the complete story, he gave me some information.  They think they have a case.  I agree with you.  I don’t think Leo would do anything like this but we need to find him first.  Then he can tell us the true story.”

 

Jed listened to the soft sobbing on the other end of the phone.  “Mal, we’re going to find him and he’ll be fine.  Now, are you going to be okay?  Do you want Abbey to come over?”  Jed looked up at his wife and she nodded her head.  “She’ll be glad to come over if you want her to.”

 

“No, I’ll be okay.  Mom is on her way back to town so we’ll be together in a couple of hours.  Thanks for listening to me.  I love you and Abbey so much.”

 

“The feeling’s mutual.  We love you too.  Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Jed hung up the phone and glanced to his wife.  “This is getting bad, Abbey.  Mallory was so upset.”

 

“I know.  I talked with her for half an hour and then told her to call you because I didn’t have any information about the status of the investigation.”

 

“The only thing I know is that the police found some disks in Leo’s suite that appeared to have ledgers from Bern Securities and covered the time that is under investigation.  And on the surveillance tape they noted that Leo opened his door and the men pushed their way in.  And it was over an hour before he was physically taken away.  So that just adds more questions to the situation that can’t be answered right now.  Leo has to answer those questions when he’s found.  And he will be found.  He just has to be.”

 

Abbey leaned down and kissed her husband’s lips.  “He will be.  I have faith.”

 

Jed sighed.  He prayed his faith would last until Leo was found.

 

 

 


	15. Always My Friend

Chapter 15

 

 

“Sir, if you’ll look on this map you’ll see that the rebels have pushed…”

 

Jed’s mind should have been on what the General was telling him but it wandered.  He was still thinking about his missing friend.  It had been over twenty-four hours since Leo had gone missing and Jed knew the more time passed by, the smaller the chance that Leo would be found alive.  He forced himself to listen to the General as out of the corner of his eyes he noted that the outside door to the Situation Room opened and a military aide passed a note to Josh.  He noted Josh’s expression soften as his eyes read the lines.

 

“General, excuse me.  I have an important message for the President.”  The General stopped in mid sentence.  Josh turned to Jed and handed him the note.  

 

‘Mr. McGarry has been located and has been taken to George Washington Hospital.  Mrs. Bartlet is on her way.   Ron.’

 

Jed looked up at Josh, stunned.  “Can this be true?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“I’m going.”

 

“Sir, you need to stay here for this briefing then we’ll both go.”

 

Jed knew his acting Chief of Staff was right.  Personal needs had to be pushed aside until the nation’s needs had been met.  “You’re right.  General, please continue.”

 

It took another hour and a half before Jed and Josh made their way to GW.  During the trip, Jed asked Coop the details of how Leo was found.

 

“Sir, all I know is that the Capital police found him unconscious, sprawled in the park behind the Capital.  At first they thought he might have been homeless, but his wallet was still with him so they quickly identified who he was and contacted us.  We met the ambulance at GW and have been with him in the Emergency Room as he’s being treated.  Shortly after our arrival, Mrs. Bartlett arrived and has been with him ever since as well.”

 

“Coop, tell us how bad is he hurt.”

 

“Sir, I don’t know all the details but he has suffered a severe concussion and has numerous cuts and bruises.  That’s all I know right now.”

 

The motorcade pulled up to the Emergency Room and Jed impatiently waited for the agents to open his door.  Once they did, he had barely made his way inside when Abbey stepped out of a side room and rushed into his arms.  “He’ll be okay.  He’ll be okay,” as tears of relief flooded down her cheeks.

 

“Thank God” as Jed hugged her back.  It was then he noted that Mallory and Jenny came out of the same room.  He disengaged from Abbey and walked over to Mallory.  Bringing her into a hug, he spoke to Jenny.  “He’ll be glad to know you’re here.”

 

“Well, we were married for a long time and he’s the father of my child.  I still care for him deeply and wanted to be here to support Mallory.”

 

Jed smiled.  Although he had been surprised at the divorce, he knew that Jenny hadn’t gone away because of her hated for the man.  It had been the damn job that split them apart.  He had vowed many years ago that Abbey and his girls would always come first.  But Leo was different and everybody was destined to go down their own path.

 

“I want to see him.”

 

Abbey answered.  “He’s still unconscious and being settled in a room.  Don’t you think Mallory and Jenny should see him first?”

 

“Of course.  I’ll wait.  I can wait forever now that I know he’s going to be okay.”

 

Abbey squeezed his hand, letting him know she felt the same way.

 

 


	16. Always My Friend

Chapter 16

 

Jed and Abbey talked quietly, waiting for Jenny and Mallory to visit with the still unconscious Leo.  An hour and a half later, Jed sat down by the bedside of his best friend and took his hand.

 

“Leo, it’s me, it’s Jed.  You’ve been hurt badly but the doctors say you’ll be fine.”  Jed looked at Leo’s closed eyes, still not believing the turn of events.  He still had difficulty believing that Leo would do such a thing even though the FBI Director had told him that the ledgers had finally given them the hard proof that they needed to convict Leo of embezzling client funds.  

 

“I still don’t believe,” Jed shook his head.  “I refuse to believe you did anything wrong.  So wake up and tell the world you are innocent.”

 

After a few minutes, Jed realized that Leo was not going to wake up anytime soon so he got up and quietly left the room.  

 

Abbey was standing right by the door.  “Did he wake up?”

 

“No.  Abbey, he will wake up won’t he?”

 

Abbey sighed.  “Hopefully.  There doesn’t seem to be any reason for him being unconscious.  His CT scan showed no blood clots or anything like that so we have to wait until the swelling goes down.  If he doesn’t regain consciousness after that then…”

 

“He’ll be okay Abbey.  And he’ll tell me what is going on.”

 

Abbey took her husband’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  “Come on.  Let’s get back to the White House.  I’ve asked Mallory to call us if there are any changes.  And you have to be exhausted.  A little nap might help you feel better.”

 

Jed shook his head.  “I want to stay until he wakes up.  I have to talk with him as soon as possible.”

 

“Jed, you need to be a little realistic.  I mean it could be hours before he wakes.  And you’ve been up since early this morning.  Mallory promises to call you when Leo regains consciousness.”

 

Still hesitant, he knew Abbey made sense.  There really was no reason to wait around here.  And he was tired.  Finally, common sense won out.  “Yeah, I’m tired.  A lot has occurred in the past two days and a rest might do me some good.”

 

Abbey led Jed through the halls and out to the waiting motorcade.  She knew he was truly exhausted, physically and mentally, and she would make sure he would get his rest.

 

 


	17. Always My Friend

Chapter 17

 

Later that evening, Jed and Abbey were relaxing after dinner.  There was a Boston Red Sox game on ESPN and he wanted to be sure to catch at least some of it.  Abbey was laying on the sofa with her head in his lap as she tried to catch up on her reading.

 

“Ring!  Ring!”

 

Jed sighed and reached over for the phone.  “Yes?”

 

“Uncle Jed, it’s Mallory.  My Dad’s awake and wants to know if you can come to see him.”

 

Jed straightened up.  “Yes, absolutely.  We’ll both be over in a few minutes.  Thanks for calling.” 

 

He hung up the phone as Abbey sat up.  “What’s going on?”

 

“Leo is awake and wants to talk with me.  Come on.”

 

They both stood and grabbed a coat.  Both agents turned at the sound of the door opening, already having the small motorcade formed.

 

“Let’s go,” Jed said as he and Abbey moved down the hall.  Time was of the essence.  Neither one knew how long Leo would stay conscious and there were some critical questions to ask.

 

As the motorcade wound its way through Washington, Jed read the police report on Leo’s abduction and how he was found.  

 

“Abbey, it says here that at first they thought he was a homeless man. That is until they checked his pockets and found his wallet.”

 

“We already know that.”

 

“Yeah.  Sorry.”  Jed continued to read the report and finally put it down on the leather seat.  “Nothing really new here.  God, I hope he’ll be okay.  I still don’t believe that he did what he has been accused of.  I don’t.”

 

“Jed, let the legal system work.  I’m sure he’ll be found not guilty.”

 

“He will.  He just has to be.”

 

The rest of the twenty minute trip was in silence, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

 

The agent standing by Leo’s door turned his head as he noted his colleagues clearing the hallway for the President and First Lady.  Jed and Abbey walked up to the door and Abbey and Mallory hugged.  Then Jed pulled his goddaughter into a tight embrace.  “How long has he been awake?”

 

“A couple of hours but he was still so groggy that it wouldn’t have done any good to talk with him.  His mind is clearer now.”

 

“Has the police talked to him?”

 

Mallory nodded.  “But with the masks, he really couldn’t tell them much more than they already knew.  But Dad was insistent that he needed to talk with you.”

 

Jed nodded.  He wanted to talk with Leo just as much but didn’t want to do him any harm.  “Are you sure he’s up to it?”

 

“Jed,” Abbey said softly.  “It might calm him down to talk with you since he’s been anxious to do so.  Just don’t stay very long and don’t upset him.”

 

He nodded.  “Okay.  Mallory, you and Abbey take a break.  I won’t be long.”

 

Abbey took Mallory by her arm and urged her away from the door.  “Come on.  Let’s get some coffee while the boys talk.”

 

Jed watched as the two women walked down the hall, Abbey always the strong one in the middle of crisis.  ‘I guess that’s her medical training,’ he thought to himself as he turned and knocked softly on the door.  Not hearing anything, he pushed the door open and walked quietly to the bedside.  

 

“Leo,” he asked softly, “can you hear me?  It’s Jed.”

 


	18. Always My Friend

Chapter 18

Chapter  18

 

 

Leo’s pale face, already turning multiple shades of purple from obvious beatings, turned toward the sound of that familiar voice.  The nasal oxygen cannula fed oxygen into his beaten body as the overhead monitor beeped steadily.

 

“Hi,” Leo replied, almost whispering.

 

“Hey, don’t bother standing for me.”

 

Leo was able to place a little smile on his face.  “Thanks.”

 

Jed sat down and leaned over to place his hand on top of Leo’s weathered hand.  “You scared a few people.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Leo, what happened?”

 

He shook his head.  “I don’t know.  Four men pushed their way in and then destroyed the place.  Next thing…”  Leo paused to catch his breath.  “Next thing I was in a car and blindfolded.  Then I woke up here.  That’s all I remember.”

 

“Did Mallory tell you how the police found you?”

 

“Yeah.”  Leo’s eyes closed from the exhaustion of the last twenty four hours.  

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

Leo’s eyes quickly opened.  “No.  Stay.  Must say something.”

 

“Okay.  But I won’t stay much longer.  You need your rest.”

 

Leo nodded.  “I didn’t take the money.”

 

“Well, of course not.  Anybody that knows you know you wouldn’t do something like that.”

 

“But they have evidence.”

 

“False evidence.  And we’ll prove it.  Together.  Do you understand me?  We will prove it together.”

 

Leo nodded and closed his eyes.  “Thanks.”  Those were his last words as sleep once more overtook his body and forced him back into unconsciousness.

 

Jed stood as he continued to hold his friend’s hand.  “Together, Leo.  We will do this together.”

 

 


	19. Always My Friend

Chapter 19

 

“Mallory, listen to me.  Talk to your father.  Both Jed and I think he shouldn’t go home alone.  He’s still recovering from some serious injuries and we want Leo to come to the Residence and stay until he gets his strength back.  And we will NOT take NO for an answer.”

 

Abbey listened once more to Leo’s objections as relayed by his daughter.

 

“Mallory, let me talk to Leo myself.”

 

She heard the phone being transferred and then Leo’s gruff voice spoke.  “No, Abbey.  I will not come to the White House.  I know you and the President mean well but I can get someone to help me during the day and I’ll be fine at night.”

 

“No, Leo.  We insist.  Just think of the luxuries.  Twenty-four hour access to medical care by none other than yours truly.  Friendship when you need it and privacy when you don’t.”

 

“You forgot to say twenty-four hour access to my office and the headaches that come with it.”

 

“No.  We won’t allow that.”

 

Leo laughed.  “How are you going to prevent that?”

 

“We have our ways.”  The light hearted banter between the two of them was doing both some good.

 

“Name one.”

 

“Well, one thing is that you’re on leave of absence.”

 

“Oh yeah.  Forgot that.”

 

“And another thing is that we can tell your agent not to allow you out of the Residence.  And you know that they can’t refuse a direct Presidential order.”

 

Leo laughed.  “Abbey, I would call that abuse of power.”

 

“Leo!”  Both laughed again.  “No really.  You can’t go home.  The suite is still being fixed.  Those men did a job on it.”

 

Leo’s tone suddenly turned serious.  “Yeah.  I guess you have me there.  Okay, when do I come?”

 

“How about now?  I’ll send word to the Service to bring you and Mallory on up.  Just get settled and I’ll be up shortly after that.  Sound good?”

 

“Okay.  But under one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“As soon as my suite is fixed and I have been discharged by the doctor in charge, which I believe is you, I can go to my own home.  Okay?”

 

“Deal.  Now, we’ll have the Lincoln bedroom all set up for you.”

 

“I would prefer something a little less ostentatious.  How about the blue bedroom at the end of hall?”

 

“Fine.  Anything to get you here.”

 

“Okay.  I should be there in a couple of hours.  See you both then.”

 

“Looking forward to it, Leo.”

 


	20. Always My Friend

Chapter 20

 

 

The elevator doors opened and Jed walked toward his bedroom door.  He had gotten word several hours ago that Leo had finally arrived and was settled in his room.  He was looking forward to some substantial, uninterrupted time to discuss with Leo just what was behind those allegations.  After their very brief interaction in the hospital, business had kept him away although Abbey had been there a couple of times.  He was just glad that Leo was on the mend and had agreed to be spoiled by his two best friends.

 

He knew Abbey was already home because of the agent posted outside the door so he yelled as he entered.  “Abbey!  I’m home.”

 

But there was no response.   After looking in the bathroom and noting no one there, he turned and finally noticed the open door to the Truman balcony.  He quickly covered the distance and spied his wife sitting on the swing, entranced by something she was reading.

 

“Hi.  Didn’t you hear me?”

 

Abbey looked up and smiled.  “Sorry.  I was reading Leo’s indictment documents.  He told me to read them before we talked.”  

 

Jed leaned down and kissed her lips.  “I’ll change and join you.  Want a drink?”

 

“Yeah.  White wine will be fine.”

 

He returned to the room and changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt.  After slipping into some sneakers, he mixed himself a Scotch and poured Abbey some wine.  He joined her on the swing.

 

“What does it say?” as he handed her the glass.

 

“Well, I don’t understand the details but essentially it lays out the charges and the alleged timeline of the embezzlement.  Leo said that the timeline fits into his actions but with one big difference.  There was no money switched by him.”

 

“How is he doing today?”

 

“He’s taking a nap right now.  Just the discharge from the hospital and getting settled here has worn him out.  I told him that I would wake him for dinner once you came up.”

 

“How is his mental state?”

 

“Pretty good.  His lawyer called and wants to see him tomorrow.  When I asked him what he wanted, all he said was that there had been changes in the case and he needed to discuss it privately.  Of course, I understood that restriction but I wonder what those changes are.”

 

“Abbey, he didn’t do it.  I know Leo as well as I know you and Leo doesn’t have an unethical bone in his body.”

 

Abbey leaned next to her husband, snuggling closer as his arm came around her shoulder.  “I agree, Jed.  But until the case is heard, all we can do is support him and help him find out what really happened so many years ago.”

 

After a few minutes in silence and just enjoying being with each other, Abbey reluctantly stood. “I need to order dinner.  Why don’t you wake Leo and come to the dining room in about fifteen minutes?  That should give you some time to talk with him.  And Jed, don’t put words in his mouth.  Let him say what he needs to say.  Okay?”

 

“Okay.”


	21. Always My Friend

Chapter 21

 

Leo stirred when he heard the soft knock on the door and the familiar voice call out his name.

 

“Come on in, sir.  I’m awake.”  Leo stretched and swung his legs to the side of the bed.

 

“Leo, right now we’re Jed and Leo, do you understand me?”

 

“Yes.  But it will seem strange.”

 

“Well, get used to it.  Until you come back to work, I’m Jed.”

 

Leo nodded.

 

As Jed sat down, he looked at the haggard face of his friend.  The bruising was beginning to fade and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to getting a little lighter.

 

“Leo, we need to talk about all this.  Do you feel up to it?”

 

“Of course.  Have you read the paperwork I gave Abbey?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“Well, then in a nutshell here’s the story.  As a senior partner I had access to several hundred personal accounts.  I had the authority to buy and sell either as requested by the client or if I deemed it necessary.  I had carte blanche to do whatever was needed to maintain the earning power of those accounts for my clients.  As you know, those actions earned me some very nice commissions as the transactions, especially for the multimillion dollar asset accounts, were extremely profitable.  

 

“According to the charges, I embezzled money from those accounts for personal gain. But the question arises why would I do that if I was already getting handsome commissions from the accounts?  That hasn’t been answered by anyone.  All the feds can see is that funds disappeared from those accounts when they were under my control.”

 

Jed had sat quietly, intensely listening to Leo’s description of his circumstances.  “I agree with that Leo.  There’s no reason that you would want extra funds when it was quite obvious that you were already receiving a high income from those accounts.  What kind of evidence does the prosecution have?”

 

“Well, so far it’s circumstantial.  No one can find any records that would prove that I was the one doing the embezzling.  All they have is evidence that it occurred during the time period I was authorized to manage the accounts.”

 

‘He doesn’t know yet about the disks the police found in his apartment,’ Jed thought.  ‘Well, I’m not going to tell him tonight for sure.  Let him have one more night of peace before his world is shattered again.’

 

“Leo, let me tell you one more thing.  It hurt me deeply that you didn’t tell me all about this.  I’m your friend and friends support each other.”

 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew that the press would have a field day with our friendship.  I thought the best thing to do was to keep it quiet until the very last minute.  I didn’t want to hurt your administration.”

 

“Leo, look at me.”  Leo raised his eyes to look into Jed’s.  “I was your friend a long time before I was the President.  I am your friend now and I will not allow you to go through this without me.  Neither will Abbey.  Do you understand me?”

 

Leo smiled.  He could see the determination in Jed’s eyes and knew there was no use in challenging the statement.  “Okay.  If that’s the way you want it.”

 

“Yes, that’s the way we want it and the way it will be.  Now, let’s go eat supper.  Abbey’s going to have my hide if I keep talking.”  Both men laughed.  Each had been the target of the First Lady’s anger on more than one occasion and each wanted to avoid another episode if at all possible.

 

 


	22. Always My Friend

Chapter 22

 

 

Jed cut out the light and snuggled closer to his wife.  “Mmm, you smell good.” 

 

Abbey smiled.  Her strawberry scented shampoo was doing the trick.  Never failed to get Jed’s attention.  “Thank you,” she replied quietly.

 

Jed continued to nuzzle into her hair, his lips slowly making their way down her neck.  Abbey tried to ignore the shivers of sensation that rippled over her skin as she questioned him.  “Did you talk to Leo tonight?  Did you two work things out?” 

 

“Yeah,” he replied as he made his way back up to her hair. 

 

“Well, what did he say?” 

 

Distracted, Jed waited a few seconds to reply.  “Everything’s fine.”  He was now nibbling her ear and his tongue brushed up against the spot on her neck that would set her body on fire.  It worked perfectly, just as it always did.

 

“Jed…”  The little hitch in her voice let him know that she was not as immune to him as she was trying to lead him to believe.

 

He pulled back with a touch of exasperation.  “Hell, Abbey, this is not the time I want to talk.  You have a choice—have a conversation with me or have sex with me.  You know I can’t do both of those things at the same time.”

 

“I prefer to have sex.  We haven’t had any for the past week.” 

 

“Then shut up and take your nightgown off.  And your panties.  Anything to save time.” 

 

Abbey laughed.  “Yes, sir, I’d be happy to oblige but how about saying something a bit more romantic than shut…” 

 

All other words were cut off as Jed’s lips pressed against hers.  She struggled to breathe and knew he meant business this time.  After he released her lips, she sat up, pulled her nightgown off and struggled out of her panties.  She was already wet and trembling just anticipating what was going to happen.

 

“That’s better.”  Jed’s lips came back in full force and Abbey’s body fired up in response.  The warmth spread from deep in her stomach into the space between her legs.  She felt Jed hardening against her thigh while he sucked one nipple and caressed her other breast. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

Jed quickly looked up.  Did she not know what touching her, tasting her like this did for him? “What the hell?” 

 

Abbey laughed.  “I was talking about your clothes.  How about you lose some of them?” 

 

“Abbey, you’re making it intentionally hard for me.” 

 

“Oh no. You’re taking care of that yourself.”  She gave his impressive bulge a gentle squeeze.

 

“Woman, I swear…” he trailed off as he pulled his t shirt and boxers off and they joined Abbey’s discards on the floor. 

 

Once he finished and was stretched out nude on the bed, Abbey laid her cheek against his belly.  “Now, I’m in charge.  Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

 

Jed groaned as her tongue curled around his now erect penis.  “I swear…” but other words failed him as he felt the tingle coming from a certain part of his body.  He relaxed with his eyes now focused on Abbey’s hair as her mouth worked its magic.

 

“Oh God, Abbey, stop.”  He squirmed as his body tensed up, readying itself to release its contents. 

 

Abbey pulled her mouth away, straddled him, and slowly lowered herself onto his erect penis.  “Now, do me babe.” 

 

Together they raised and lowered their groins, straining into each other with soft moans of pleasure.  Jed’s hands moved to Abbey’s hips helping to join their two rhythms into one. 

 

Abbey felt the climax spread through her body and she shuddered as Jed released in orgasm as well.  “Oh God!” were the only words spoken by both as she milked him for the next minute. 

 

When he started to soften Abbey pulled away and, still trying to catch her breath, she cuddled up to him lazily twisting the graying hairs on his chest.  She just loved those hairs.  “Do you know how much I love you?”

 

“I think I do.  You did a fine job showing it a few minutes ago.” 

 

She turned and raised her face to meet his.  Her lips gently brushed his, again emphasizing the love she felt for the only man she had ever truly loved.  Laying her head back on his chest, they both slowly drifted off to sleep, secure in each other’s love once again.

 

 

 


	23. Always My Friend

Chapter 23

 

 

“Leo, this is serious.”  Mark Rose, Leo’s attorney was trying to emphasize the seriousness of the additional evidence that was found in his suite shortly after his abduction.

 

“But it’s not mine.  Besides, the feds went through my suite a week before the indictment was handed down and it wasn’t there.”

 

“Leo, I don’t care if you waved a magic wand and the disks appeared out of thin air.  The fact remains they are very damaging and give the prosecution hard evidence of your alleged wrongdoings.  This makes the case against you that much more challenging.”

 

“But Mark, like I told you before, I didn’t embezzle any funds.  I was making enough off commissions to live quite nicely.  My bank records should prove that.”

 

Mark shook his head.  “Leo, you know as well as I do that there could be multiple offshore accounts that the feds don’t know of yet.  I know they are asking other countries to check their bank records but it could be so well hidden that it will take months, if not years, to find them.  But with these records, they can proceed to trial with strong evidence to place in front of the jury.”

 

Leo sighed.  Even he had to say it looked bad for him right now.  “Mark, I’m innocent and I’m going to continue to maintain that innocence as long as it takes.  I’m not going to jail for something I didn’t do.”

 

“Leo, it’s now not a matter of proving you innocent.  We have to find a way to explain the records or else I would recommend a change in plea.  Maybe I can get the feds to agree to a plea bargain and get you minimal jail time.  If you’re proven guilty with the existing charges you’re guaranteed a minimal of seven to ten years in prison.”

 

Leo stood.  “Mark, do whatever it takes and spend whatever you need to prove those disks are the fakes they are.  And try to do this quickly.  I have a job I need to get back to.  But the priority is to lift this curtain of shame that has settled over the President’s administration.  I don’t want him or the country to suffer because of me.”

 

Mark stood and shook hands.  “I’ll try, Leo.  But I’ve seen some printouts from those disks and if they can’t be proven as fakes, they’ll be very damaging.”

 

“Okay.  Keep me informed.  I’ll have my cell phone with me now that I’m out of the hospital so use that.  I don’t want to overstay my welcome here so I’ll be moving back home as soon as I can.”

 

“Fine.”  Mark looked around the main hall of the Residence as they walked toward the elevator.  “This is nice.  Glad to know how my tax dollars are being spent.”

 

“Good-bye, Mark.  I’ll talk to you again real soon.”

 

“Bye, Leo.  Remember what I said.  You’re in bigger trouble now.”

 

“I know.  But I’ll be found innocent.  There’s no other way of thinking about it.”

 

As the elevator door shut, Leo turned and shook his head.  “I can only think about it that way, Mark.  That’s the only way I can survive.”

 

 


	24. Always My Friend

Chapter 24

 

Two days later Jed was watching a closed circuit feed from CJ’s morning news briefing.  He was interested in seeing how his new education initiative would be handled by the press.

 

“Okay folks.  Those are the announcements for today.  Any questions I haven’t answered?”

 

“CJ!”

 

Her head turned to the reporter from the Fox network.  “Yes, Sam?”

 

“CJ.  We have been told by an unnamed source that Leo McGarry has been staying at the White House since his discharge from the hospital.  That would be for the past three days.”

 

“And…what’s your point?”  CJ’s throat went dry, sure that the next few words would turn nasty.

 

“Well, I think the American people would like to know why the President is harboring a potential felon in a taxpayer funded residence.  Leo McGarry is indicted on several serious charges and yet the President of the United States has seen fit to harbor him, unknown to the public.”

 

Jed and Josh waited for CJ’s response.  Unknown to everybody, another person was also very interested in her response.

 

“Sam, yes, it’s true.  Mr. McGarry has been staying at the White House as a personal guest of the President and First Lady.  They have known Mr. McGarry for many, many years, as you well know, and have every right to have whomever they choose as private guests.  Mr. McGarry needed a place to recover from his recent injuries and his own residence has been under going substantial repair.”

 

“Way to go, CJ,” Jed yelled at the screen of the TV in the Oval Office.

 

“That’s well and good CJ, but I think the American people should have the right to know that the President and First Lady has a criminal…”

 

“Sam, Mr. McGarry has only been charged with the crimes.  He has not been convicted and until and if he is, he is considered innocent of all charges.  Now, can we move on?  Next question?”

 

“CJ, I’m not finished yet.”

 

“Sam, you are finished.  And if you’re not careful, you will be completely finished here.  Now, any more questions?”

 

“You can’t threaten me like that.”

 

“Sam, sit down.  Since there are no more questions, this briefing is over.”  CJ grabbed her papers and quickly made her way out of the room by the back door.

 

As CJ made her way to her office, Carol stood and reached for her papers.  “You’re wanted in the Oval.”

 

CJ stopped, and then turned to make her way through the bullpen and to the one person she really didn’t want to see.

 

Taking a deep breath as she entered the anteroom, Mrs. Landingham motioned her in.  “He’s waiting.”

 

After hearing “Come in”, CJ opened the door, trying to brace herself against the expected onslaught.

 

 


	25. Always My Friend

Chapter 25

 

 

“Sir, you asked to see me?”  CJ crossed the carpet and stood in front of the President’s desk.

 

Jed looked up and leaned back, throwing his glasses on the top of the desk.  Josh stood to his side, waiting for his boss to answer.

 

“CJ.”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“I caught your presentation on my new education initiative.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And I think you brought the key points across quite well.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“I hope the message gets out to the American people about the value this initiative has for their children and will tell their Congressmen to pass funding for it.”

 

“Yes, sir.  Sir?”

 

“Yes, CJ?”

 

“With due respect sir, I don’t think you brought me in here to discuss my skills as Press Secretary.”

 

“Well, CJ…”

 

“Sir, I thought I handled the question about Leo quite well.  Is there something else I should have said?”

 

Jed’s face cracked open with a wide grin and even Josh gave a smile at CJ.  “Hell no, CJ.  You handled it like a champ.  I couldn’t have said it better myself.  I just wanted to …”

 

The telephone buzzed on his desk.  Jed quickly picked it up.  “Yes?”

 

Listening to whoever was on the other end wiped the smile off his face and he quickly stood.  “I’ll be right there, Abbey.  Keep him there until I get there.”

 

“Sir, what’s wrong?  Is it Leo?”

 

“Yeah.  He saw the news conference as well and he’s packed to leave.”

 

 

 


	26. Always My Friend

Chapter 26

 

 

“Leo, you’re not well enough yet.  Your suite isn’t quite finished.”  Abbey’s voice carried down the hall of the Residence as Jed almost ran to his study.

 

“Abbey, I know you and Jed would let me stay forever if that’s what I wanted.  But it’s time for me to leave.  I feel fine and the suite only has minor touches left to repair.  I’ll be fine.”

 

Jed opened the door and came to stand by Abbey, both of them pleading with their eyes for Leo to stay.

 

“Leo,” Jed replied.  “This isn’t about you being ready to go home is it?”

 

Leo didn’t respond so Jed continued.  “You heard the news conference, didn’t you?  You heard that reporter’s question and you’re leaving because of us, because of the Office of the President.  Am I right?”

 

“To tell you the truth, yes.  The last thing I want to be is a burden to you and to the Presidency.  This process might take months to resolve and I don’t want my charges hanging over you and preventing you from getting things done.  You need all the people to support you, not just those who might agree with me staying here because of our friendship.  I know you mean well and I deeply appreciate the time and effort you both have given me.  But I’m ready to go home.  I want to go home.  Can’t you see that?”

 

Jed and Abbey exchanged glances, each silently giving the other the only answer that was possible.  “Leo, we can’t stop you.  All we can say is that you know you can stay as long as you want and if you want to go home then we need to let you go.  But with one stipulation.”

 

“Sir, …”

 

Jed held up his hand.  “Leo, don’t fight me on this.  I’m returning your Secret Service detail as well as your driver.  I don’t want a repeat of what has just occurred.  Do you want Mallory to have protection as well?”

 

“No. sir.  I haven’t heard of anyone threatening her so I would think she’ll be fine.  It’s me they want.  I’ll accept the protection this time.  With thanks.”

 

“Okay.  Now that’s settled, I’ll have the kitchen rustle some dinner you can reheat tonight.  Will you stay at least that long?”

 

A grin broke through Leo’s weathered face.  “I think so.”

 

“Good.  Now I need to go back to the office but Abbey, you’ll stay won’t you?”

 

“Of course I will.”

 

“Leo, remember what I told you that night you came home from the hospital.  You do not have to fight this alone.  There’s not much I can do as President but there’s a hell of lot I can do as your friend.”

 

“Thank you, sir.  That means a lot to me.”  Leo stepped forward and enveloped Jed into a hug.  Abbey could see the moisture in each man’s eyes but didn’t say a word.  At times, saying nothing was the best thing to say.

 

 


	27. Always My Friend

Chapter 27

 

It had been two months since Leo had gone back to his suite and his isolation.  The press occasionally mentioned his case or his absence from the White House but gradually the intensity tapered off.  

 

That gave him time to think about what his choice was going to be.  He had also looked at some of the ledgers and they did look authentic.  But Leo knew that they had somehow been falsified.  Mark had told him that the feds had yet to locate any offshore accounts but were still looking.  Leo knew it was a fruitless search.  He had nothing to hide.  All of his account records were complete and even the prosecutor had admitted that his known accounts had shown no impropriety.  

 

There had been several crises at the White House but Josh had apparently come through like Leo always knew he would if pressed into service.  Margaret kept calling and wanting to visit but Leo had repeatedly told her not to.  The more distance he could put between himself and the White House the better it was for the President.

 

In fact, except for weekly phone calls with Jed and Abbey, he had had no contact whatsoever with the White House or anybody from there.  That was better in case the trial didn’t go the way he wanted it to go.

 

The trial…Leo shuddered when he thought about going before the judge and the jury.  It was always a crap shoot and in reality things could go either way.  The prosecutors kept bringing up the records.  Leo had wondered for two months how the disks had been planted in his suite and had finally decided that it happened the night of his attack.  That was the only time someone had been in the bedroom without his presence.  He had told Mark about his conjecture but without proof it would be hard for the police to believe it.  Especially when the disks were so prejudicial.

 

A ringing phone brought him out of his stupor.  “Yes?”

 

“Mr. Garry?”

 

“Yes.  Who is this?”

 

“Someone who can help you if the price is right.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Come on, now.  I know your troubles and I can help you out of them if the price is right.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  He started to hang up the phone when he heard the name of his daughter.  “Wait, what did you say?”

 

“I said if you want Mallory to be okay, you’ll talk to me.”

 

“What are you talking about?  My daughter is fine.”  But he knew somewhere down deep that the voice was telling the truth.

 

“Listen, if you think that is true, then just hang up.”  

 

Leo paused, unsure what to do but eventually replied.  “Okay, talk.”

 


	28. Always My Friend

Chapter 28

 

 

Leo sat, trying to figure out how to get out of his apartment without his agent.  The caller had been very explicit about coming to the meeting place without any of his ‘babysitters’ or else Mallory would be hurt.

 

‘Okay, how can I get rid of them for the next hour?’  After thinking for a few minutes, he decided a call to Jed would be the only option.  He dialed the White House.  “This is Mr. McGarry and I need to speak with the President.”

 

In a matter of minutes Jed picked up the phone.  “Leo, this is a nice surprise.  What can I do for you?”

 

“Sir, you know what you said a couple of months ago?  That you would do anything to help me.”

 

“Yes.  What do you need?”

 

“I need for my babysitters to go away.”

 

“Leo?  I don’t understand.  They’re there for your protection.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I understand.  But I haven’t had any threats against me since I came back home and they’re really just a nuisance.  And they’re costing money.  Sir, I wouldn’t ask unless I really didn’t need them.”

 

“Leo, I’m not sure I agree with you.”

 

“Jed, please call them off.  Please.”

 

Jed hesitated.  This didn’t sound like Leo but he was unsure what was different.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll let Ron know and they will be gone at the end of their shift.”

 

“Sir, right now would be better.”

 

“Leo…”

 

“Please.  Call Ron now and tell him to pull them off.”

 

“Okay.  But you had better not get into any trouble.”  Jed paused, a thought suddenly crashing into his brain.  “Leo, is that what’s wrong?  Are you in some kind of trouble?”

 

“No, sir.  I just don’t need my babysitters anymore.”

 

“Okay.  Listen I have to get back to the meeting.  Come over sometime will you, and have dinner with Abbey and me.  We miss seeing you.”

 

“Of course.  I’ll call Abbey and set up a time.”

 

“Good.  Need to go.  Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Leo hung up the phone and walked back to his bedroom.  He changed into some blue jeans and sneakers he had hidden at the back of his closet.  Pulling a polo shirt on, he waited for half an hour before he opened the door to check if his agent had left.  Relieved that he was alone, he grabbed his wallet and headed for the door.

 

As he got to the front lobby, he nodded to the doorman and pushed open the double glass doors.  Hailing a cab, he got in and gave the driver instructions.  In only half an hour he would be at the location and Mallory would be safe.

 


	29. Always My Friend

Chapter 29

 

 

The cab driver pulled up to the isolated park located in northern Virginia.  Leo didn’t know exactly where he was but relieved that the cab driver knew the address.  He paid the driver and got out.

 

He walked, as instructed, down the hill toward the small creek, looking for anyone following him or for his secret contact.  He sat down on the small footbridge and waited.  He kept looking around for anyone, but didn’t see anybody for half an hour.

 

Finally, a fiftyish woman walked down the hill pushing Mallory in front of her.  Spotting her dad, Mallory broke into a run and quickly crossed the distance to the bridge where she fell into her Dad’s arms.  

 

“Are you okay?  Did they hurt you in anyway?”

 

Mallory shook her head.  “No, I’m fine.”

 

The woman had now come up next to Leo and Mallory and sat down beside Leo.  “I’m sorry Mr. McGarry.  Your daughter is fine.  But I had to have someway of getting you away from your agents and I did what I had to do to accomplish that.  Now, let’s talk business.”

 

“What kind of business?”

 

“Well, how much is it worth to you for you to know the truth about the embezzling of the funds?”

 

“I don’t tolerate blackmail.  Why can’t you just come forward and tell my lawyer the truth?”

 

“Mr. McGarry, I know you’re a wealthy man and I ain’t so wealthy.  Now, if I have some information that will prevent you going to jail, I think we can work out a deal.”

 

“How do I know your information is worthwhile?”

 

“Mr. McGarry, may I call you Leo?”

 

Leo nodded.  “Just answer my question.”

 

“I know who set you up and I know how to locate them.  It’s all been a setup.  And at first they got away with it but now with the feds coming after you and finding the records, at some point they’ll get smart and figure out it wasn’t you.  Then they’ll come after this person.  But it might be years before that happens and you could die in jail before that.  Now, let’s talk money.”

 

“Why do you want to help me, that is besides the money?”

 

The woman smiled.  “I have a beef with this person and I thought it would be a great way to pay her back.  And get rich in the meantime.”

 

“Well, your testimony in court won’t be worth crap if I pay you for it.  So why don’t you come forward on your own?  Do the right thing.”

 

“BECAUSE!!”  The woman stood.  “Listen, take your pick.  Go to jail and rot or pay me and have the person who really did this go instead.  Your choice.  Now, I gotta go.  I’ll call you.  Make your choice soon.  This offer won’t be on the table forever.”  

The woman turned to leave but got no further as a swarm of Secret Service agents and FBI swooped down on her and wrestled her to the ground.  After handcuffing her, a female FBI agent pulled her up and pushed her up the hill to the police car that had just pulled into the parking lot.

 

 


	30. Always My Friend

Chapter 30

 

“Thomas, where are we going?  I asked you to take my daughter and I home.”

 

“No, sir.  I have specific orders not to do that.”

 

“Who the hell…Jed, I mean the President told you, didn’t he?”

 

“No, sir.  It was my boss, Agent Butterfield.”

 

Leo leaned back into the seat and laughed.  “Yeah.  And I just bet he got his orders from the President.”

 

“I don’t know, sir.  I just have my orders to take you directly to the White House.”

 

Just then, the car turned down Pennsylvania Avenue and the main gate.  The policeman at the gate had a few words with the driver and then motioned them on into the grounds.  They pulled up to the private entrance and another agent was right there to open the door.  “Mr. McGarry.  Ms. O’Brian.  I think you know the way.”

 

Leo and Mallory found their way inside and into the elevator which took them directly to the main floor of the Residence.  As soon as the door opened, Abbey stepped forward and drew Mallory into a big hug.  She quickly released her and drew Leo into the same kind of hug.  “Leo, Mallory, you sure you both are okay?  Come on in here and let me check you over.”

 

“Abbey, please.  I’m fine and Mallory was quickly checked over by the paramedics.  We’re both fine.  Really.”

 

“Well, still come on into the study.  Jed said he would be here very soon.  Do you know how worried we both were about you when we heard the news?”

 

Leo smiled.  “Yeah, like Jed didn’t know all about it from the beginning.”

 

Before Abbey could respond, Jed’s voice could be heard as he came off the elevator from the West Wing.  “Leo!  Are you okay?  Mallory, hon, did that lady hurt you?”

 

“Come on in here, Jed.  They say they’re both okay.”

 

A sigh of relief escaped Jed’s mouth.  “Thank God that neither one of you were hurt.  Leo, how could you do anything so stupid?  I mean, didn’t your attack teach you anything about keeping your agents?  Huh?”

 

By now, all four were comfortably seated on the two sofas in the study.  Leo watched as Jed and Abbey both visually checked them over reassuring themselves that the two McGarrys were indeed okay.

 

“Leo, really, that was stupid.”

 

“No, sir.  Mallory was being held and the lady wanted me.  And I couldn’t get to the park with my babysitters watching every move.  It was something I had to do.  By the way, did I thank you for sending in the cavalry?”

 

Jed feigned surprise and shrugged his shoulders.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I just told Ron my suspicions and he did the rest.  And you’re too valuable to just let you roam by yourself.  In spite of your wishes.”

 

Leo laughed.  “I know.  I know.  Thanks again.”

 

“Anytime.  You know I would do anything for you Leo.  Anything.  Now tell me what this lady thinks she knows.  Have you heard anything?”

 

“No.  Not yet.  All she said to me at the park was that this whole thing was a set up and she mentioned a woman but didn’t give me any names.”

 

Jed shook his head.  “This is getting stranger by the moment.  Will her testimony help you?”

 

“Well, first she has to actually testify.  If she refuses, I’m almost back to square one.  But at least now we know that I didn’t embezzle the funds.”

 

Jed leaned forward.  “Leo, many people never doubted your innocence.  It’s just a matter of proving it.”

 

“I have called Mark and he’s already getting the federal prosecutor involved in her questioning at police headquarters.  Hopefully, she’ll realize she’s in deep trouble for the kidnapping and will want to testify in my defense in exchange for a lesser sentence.  I won’t know for a while.”

 

“Well, what can Abbey and I do?”

 

“Nothing.  At least right now.  It just has to play out in its own time.”  Just as Leo finished, his cell rang.  Looking at the number, he realized it was his lawyer.  Leo stood.  “I have to take this outside.  It’s Mark.  Maybe he has some news.”

 

Mallory looked at her father as he closed the door to the hall.  “We really could use some good news and soon.”

 

Abbey nodded.  “Amen.”

 


	31. Always My Friend

Chapter 31

 

 

“Leo, I have some news.  This lady’s name is Teresa Wilson and she has accepted a lesser charge of restraint without consent instead of kidnapping and potential blackmail for telling us what she knows.”

 

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense.  Tell me what she knows.”

 

“Do you know a woman called Sara Wilson?”

 

“No.  Why should I?”

 

“She’s behind this.  At least that’s what her sister Teresa has told us.”

 

“For what reason, for God’s sake?”

 

“Leo, think hard.  Sara Wilson was your assistant at Bern Securities.  Now do you remember her?”

 

“Let me think…yeah I remember now.  Attractive woman and very helpful.”

 

“Well Leo, that’s the point.  She was too helpful.  According to Teresa she had all of your authorization codes and helped herself to the various accounts for the twenty-five million.  But since she used your codes and passwords, all the records show is that it was you doing the funny stuff.”

 

“Well, where is she now?  Can she be arrested?  Is this crap finally over with?”

 

“That’s a problem.  Teresa swears she hasn’t seen Sara in a few years.  Some kind of big family blow-up or something.  But the prosecutor has asked the FBI to start trying to track her.”

 

“Could she have fled the country since this started?”

 

“Maybe.  It’s way too soon to know but they swear they will do everything to find her.”

 

“Okay.  Now, what about me?  Is the government going to drop the charges?  Am I free?”

 

“Not yet.  Until Sara is found the indictments will stick.  But they agreed to delay all proceedings against you until they find her and decide who is telling the truth.”

 

“I guess I should be grateful for this.  But I’m still under suspicion.”

 

“I know.  But it should be all over very soon.  Now, that’s all I know.  I’ll call you soon if I learn any more.”

 

“Thanks.  Bye.”

 

Leo shut his phone and opened the study door.  Three pairs of eyes stared at him as he came into the room.  

 

“Well, tell us.”  They were all anxious to know what the phone call was about.  

 

“I have good news and bad news.”

 

 


	32. Always My Friend

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 

Later that evening Leo and Mallory had returned to the hotel.  They had stopped by Mallory’s house and she had packed a bag because she would stay with her father until this woman was found.  And their babysitters would make sure nothing would happen to either of them.

 

“Dad, aren’t you at least relieved that the government knows now you didn’t do it?”

 

Leo sat down on the sofa and leaned back.  “Mal, that’s not quite what they said.  Until they can find this Sara Wilson, I’m still on the hook for the embezzlement.  They are certainly not going to drop my charges based on Teresa’s word.  It would be nice if that was so but it isn’t going to happen.”

 

“But you’re innocent and this Sara person will tell them that.”

 

“Mal, that’s not the way it works in the legal process.  Until there is someone who admits they’re guilty I am still under suspicion.  The feds didn’t have to delay the legal proceedings.  They could have gone on to trial but someone had them at least delay the proceedings for a few days or weeks until they can track down this Sara.”

 

“But Dad, they know now you didn’t do it.”

 

“Mal, they know but they need proof.  And apparently this Sara has the proof.”

 

“Well, I for one am ready for this to be over.  It’s terrible what they’re making you go through.”

 

Leo sighed.  He appreciated his daughter’s support but all he wanted was for this nightmare to be over.

 

“Let’s go to bed.  It’s late and I’m very tired.  You have to be the same way.”

 

“Okay.”  Leo hugged Mallory and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  “I’m so sorry that they brought you into this.  Like any father I want to protect you with everything I have.”

 

“Dad, forget it.  We’re both fine.  That’s the bottom line.  Now have a good night’s sleep.  I love you.”  

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 


	33. Always My Friend

Chapter 33

 

 

Nothing was heard from Mark for the next few days.  Although the press had found out the story, even that focus petered out by then.  There was always bigger fish to fry than just an alleged embezzler with no connection to the Bartlet administration.  

 

Mallory had stayed the first night but had insisted to go back to her own place the next day.  Leo insisted that she have protection and for once, there was no argument from his daughter.

 

By the fourth day, Leo was getting depressed.  He had heard nothing from his lawyer or his contact within the FBI.  All the information he had received was that there was no news.  That only made the waiting that much harder.

 

That afternoon, Leo was reading a political journal when the doorbell rang.  Getting up to answer it, he knew it had to be someone familiar to the agents or else the individual would not be allowed access.

 

He opened the door to find Margaret outside loaded down with dishes.  

 

“What the…”

 

Margaret pushed her way in and went directly to the kitchen.  “I brought you some food.  Some decent food.”

 

“But I get whatever I need from the room service of the hotel.  I don’t need…”

 

Margaret turned around and grinned.  “Shut up, Leo.  You’re getting skinny and you need real nourishment.”

 

Leo was too stunned for words.  He sat down at the dining room table as he had been ordered to do so.

 

Margaret pulled a plate down from the cabinet and dipped the food onto it.  

 

“Well, what am I having?”

 

“I brought you baked chicken with rosemary, fresh peas, corn, homemade rolls and a lemon pie for desert.”

 

Leo grinned.  The smell was wafting its way into his nostrils.  “Smells great.”

 

As Margaret placed the food in front of him they looked into each other’s eyes.  “Thanks Margaret,” Leo quietly said.  “This means a great deal.”

 

The moment passed and Margaret turned to get her glass of tea just as his cell phone rang.  “I need to get it.  Sorry,” as Leo stood up and walked into the living room for some privacy.

 

“Leo, its Mark.”

 

 


	34. Always My Friend

Chap 34

 

“Mark, do you have news?”  Leo’s heart rate increased about twenty beats waiting for his response.

 

“You’re off the hook, Leo.  Completely.  The FBI caught Sarah as she tried to cross into Canada last night and she has confessed to doing the embezzling with your passwords and codes.”

 

Leo wanted desperately to believe him but before he could give over to complete relief, he had to be real sure that it was indeed over.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Hell, Leo, I couldn’t be more sure.  The feds are in the process of dropping all the charges.  You’re free to return to work.  You’ve been proven innocent, just like you’ve said all along.”

 

“Now others will know that.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Mark, one more thing.  Was Sara responsible for my kidnapping?”

 

“Yes.  She admitted to hiring the guys which beat you up.  Apparently they were supposed to give you a warning of some kind but that was to be all.  She swore they weren’t supposed to hurt you in any way.  She gave their contact information to the FBI so hopefully they will be found soon and arrested.”

 

“Yeah, they need to be behind bars as soon as possible.  Thanks Mark, for everything.  And I mean it.”

 

Mark laughed.  “I hope you’ll still feel the same way after you get my bill.”

 

“Mark, I would spend everything I have if that meant the outcome would be the same.”

 

“I’ll remember that the next time, Leo.”

 

“Oh God, Mark, there had not better be a next time.  I have to make some phone calls so bye for now.”

 

“Bye.  We’ll talk soon.”

 

Leo shut his phone only to be enveloped in Margaret’s arms.  He was surprised again as her lips brushed across his cheek.  “Margaret!”

 

She quickly broke the embrace and went back to her seat.  “I’m sorry, Leo.  It’s just that I’m so happy that it’s all over.”

 

Leo was happy it was over too.  He sat down at the table and took her hand in his.  “I appreciate that Margaret.  More than you’ll ever know.  Now, if you don’t mind, I need to make a couple of private calls.  Just leave this wonderful food and I’ll heat it up later.  I really do appreciate you doing this for me and being so supportive these past few months.  And now I’ll be back to work real soon.”

 

Margaret stood and grabbed her purse and her wrap.  As she opened the door, she turned back to her boss.  “I’ll be waiting for you.  Bye.”

 

Leo shook his head as the door closed behind her.   “Margaret, you are quite a woman.”

 

 


	35. Always My Friend

Chap 35

 

“That’s great news Leo!  I’m sorry Jed isn’t here.  He’s stuck in a National Security meeting and I have no clue when he’ll be back but I can’t wait to tell him.  I’m so happy for you.”  Abbey trembled with relief that their friend’s crisis had come to a successful conclusion.

 

“Yeah.  It’s a great relief.  Mallory almost started crying when I told her.”  Leo thought it was best not to share Margaret’s reaction.

 

“When are you coming back to work?”  Abbey continued grinning.  She was ecstatic on hearing Leo’s news.  Good news.

 

“Anytime Jed needs me.  I’m just so glad this is all over.  And tell CJ that this will hit the press soon so she will need to have a statement prepared as well.”

 

“Leo, I have a great idea.  Why don’t you come over right now?  I mean Jed is probably stuck downstairs for a while and you can break the news yourself.”

 

Leo paused, thinking about Abbey’s idea.  “You know, I think that’ll be great.  I would love to see his reaction.  Give me an hour or so while I freshen up.”

 

“Great!  We’ll see you then.”

 

Abbey hung up the phone but picked it right back up.  “Yes, please connect me to the West Wing and then the steward.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Leo smiled as he made his way through the familiar entrance making his way to the Residence elevator.  As he made the turn, he almost bumped into CJ.  “Whoa, CJ.  Where are you going in such a hurry?”

 

CJ stammered but quickly recovered. “Uh, Mrs. Bartlet asked to speak with me in the Residence.  What are you doing here?”  CJ hoped that her hesitation wouldn’t give away the big secret waiting for Leo upstairs.

 

The elevator door opened and both stepped inside.  “Just visiting.”  Leo didn’t want to tell CJ the news until he had a chance to tell Jed.  Then he would tell the Senior Staff.

 

Both individuals were silent as the elevator slowly made its way up to the main living space.  The doors opened and Leo motioned for CJ to leave first.  As he exited the elevator, voices rang out.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 


	36. Always My Friend

Chapter 36

 

Leo stopped in his tracks as the Senior staff approached him with wide grins.  

 

“Way to go boss!”  Josh grinned as he warmly enveloped Leo.  “Glad you’re back.”

 

Toby stepped forward and offered his hand which Leo grasped.  “I never believed in the accusation, Leo.”

 

“Thanks Toby.  That means a lot to me.”

 

Sam then stepped forward and shook his hand.  “Welcome back, Leo.  You’ve been missed.”

 

“Thanks Sam.”

 

CJ then stepped forward and planted a brief kiss on his cheek.  “Glad to have you back.”

 

“Thanks CJ.  And I appreciate everyone’s belief in me.  It was tough going but I survived.”

 

Abbey broke through the crowd and gave Leo a heartfelt kiss.  “Welcome back, friend.  I hope you don’t mind.  They all wanted to know why I was inviting them all up here so I had to tell them.”

 

Leo nodded.  “Its fine, Abbey.  They deserve to know as soon as possible.”  Leo looked around.  “But where’s Jed?”

 

“He’ll be up here soon.  I told Charlie to get him up here as soon as he was free.”

 

Just as Abbey finished her words, the elevator dinged and the door opened.  Jed looked around, a little confused about all the people in the Residence.  He then saw Abbey and Leo standing in front of him, both with wide grins on their face.  “Tell me!”  His heart stopped for the second it took Leo to reply.

 

“It’s all over.  Sara confessed to everything and all the charges have been dropped.  I’m free to come back to work.”

 

“Oh Leo!  I’m so glad.”  Jed walked over and hugged Leo tightly, grinning all the time.  “That’s great news.”

 

“Come on everyone.  I have some refreshments set up in the sunroom.  Let’s all go there and celebrate some more.”

 

As the others turned to follow the First Lady, Jed grabbed Leo’s arm and motioned him to stay with him for just a minute.  After the group left, Jed turned to Leo, his voice slightly cracking with emotion.  “Leo, I told you everything will be okay.  It is, isn’t it?  This is all over?”

 

Leo nodded.  “Yes, sir.  Mark called a little while ago and gave me the news.  I want to thank you and Abbey so much for all of your support.  You really helped keep my spirits up.”

 

Jed sighed.  “Leo, I told you from the beginning that we’re your friends.  Past, present and future.  And we’ll support you no matter what.  That’s what friends do for friends.  Understand?

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Leo, this is not a ‘sir’ moment.”

 

Laughing, Leo replied.  “Yes, Jed.”

 

“That’s better.  Now, when can you come back to the office?”

 

Leo laughed.  “Sir, anytime you want me back I’m there.  I serve at the pleasure of the President.”

 

Jed grinned.  “Then let’s go celebrate.”

 

THE END


End file.
